Data is commonly stored in computing systems for later retrieval. Such retrieval can be performed by querying a data store for a desired data item that may be stored in the data store. Data may be stored within a computing system as a data graph. A data graph includes a number of nodes, which are connected to one another via edges. Data can be stored within each node, as well as on each edge.